


Roller Coaster Virginity

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still can’t believe you’ve never ridden a roller coaster before,” Stiles said for the hundredth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster Virginity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/707580.html?thread=93466876#t93466876) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“I still can’t believe you’ve never ridden a roller coaster before,” Stiles said for the hundredth time, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as they waited in a ridiculously long line that didn’t seem to have moved at all in the past half hour.

Derek shook his head, smiling fondly at his boyfriend’s never ending enthusiasm and exuberance, and replied just as he had every other time, “My family wasn’t really big on activities that might cause someone to accidentally wolf out, so that kind of cut roller coasters out of the equation.”

“I know, I know,” Stiles replied with a dismissive flap of his hand, a strange glint in his eye that had Derek suddenly terrified of the next words to come out of his mouth, “I’m just really excited to be taking your roller coaster virginity, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
